


a puppy for alya

by jemmas_daisies



Series: happily ever after (and everything in between) [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alya really wanted a dog, F/M, Family Fluff, Fitz caved, So did Jemma-, The dog may be named after a monkey, new puppy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jemmas_daisies/pseuds/jemmas_daisies
Summary: The Fitz-Simmons family gets a new Scottish Terrier puppy
Relationships: Alya Fitz & Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Series: happily ever after (and everything in between) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018510
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	a puppy for alya

Ever since Alya had started school she got absolutely obsessed with dogs, it was mainly because all her little friends had dogs. Fitz was honestly offended as he'd always thought she was a monkey girl.

Whenever she'd see someone walking their dog outside, there would be a burst of fun facts about whatever breed it was and Alya was destined to know them all. She didn't choose a favourite breed though- never could and never would.

Jemma wanted a dog too- she'd been bugging Fitz about it for the last year. It wasn't that he didn't want a dog, he was just not looking forward to the fact that he'd be the one that always had to take care of it.

Alya was six, barely knew anything about caring and being responsible enough to take care of her own dog and Jemma was always taking care of the twins so it just would always end in himself.

He'd been half asleep when Jemma brought it up. "Fitz I think we should get a dog."  
She was flicking through a book on Scottish Terriers that Alya had brought home from the library, it was getting really late. (her sleep schedule was non-existent at this point)

"Hm? Jemma." Fitz flopped over to face her, Jemma chuckled. "I said I think we should get a dog." That thought settled in way too quickly that night.  
"Let's just entertain the idea for now ok?" 

Right now however, as he was staring at the tiny little Scottish Terrier puppy that had been placed into his arms- Fitz didn't know what he'd agreed to all those weeks ago.

"So what'ya think of him?" The lady at the shelter had asked "A keeper?"  
Fitz put on a smile. "For sure." The fees were paid and he bought all the toys, beds and food that a puppy could ever want.

The car ride back was a horrible experience for both him and the tiny animal he was travelling with. The puppy cried the whole way back in the car, scrambling his way on to Fitz's lap somewhere in the middle.

"Oh bloody hell." He muttered, trying to drive while also keeping his eyes on the dog, this was a disaster.

They eventually had to pull over at the side of the road just to calm themselves down.  
Fitz sighed, "It's ok." He reassured himself and the puppy, petting him lightly to keep him calm. 

He came home almost a full hour later, it shouldn't have taken him that long but somehow it did. Jemma was waiting at the door for him, having Nell in her arms while Lua tried to crawl over to the door. Being the tactical mother she was, Jemma made a foot guard for the infant.

Fitz carried in the small puppy, just waiting for Jemma to say it was the wrong one. Instead she beamed and doted over it, placing the twins down into their play area.  
"Oh he's gorgeous!" Jemma practically stole the dog from his arms, petting it and speaking to it like the way she talked to the babies.

Soon enough, Jemma had brought the puppy on a house tour. "This is where you're going to stay." She smiled, pointing down at his little playpen with a bed, tiny bowls and a heap of toys to play with.

"Jemma- it's the right one..yeah?" Fitz asked, he'd taken Lua out with him, Nell was content playing with his blocks still but Lua got bored after about five minutes. (like Jemma would've.)

"Of course it's the right one- male, scotty and he's already gotten all of his shots." Jemma tucked the little puppy into his bed, then closed the pen door. He fell asleep in instants probably because of the long and stressful journey.

Fitz checked his watch. "It's time to go get the monkey from school." He wondered how Alya would react, hopefully she'd be excited.  
"Alright bye husband." Jemma joked, wrapping her arms around him for a brief few seconds and giving him a peck on the lips.

"Goodbye wife."

____

Fitz arrived at the school grounds, all the little kids running out in their uniforms, Alya was with two friends and they were all wearing necklaces made from dry pasta.  
When she saw him, she grinned uncontrollably and said bye to her friends.

"Hey Monkey!" Fitz picked her up and she gave him a hug, "Hi Daddy! Look what I made in art!" She showed him the necklace that she'd made.

"Oh that is beautiful." Fitz smiled, "Think you'd make one for me next time?" Alya giggled. "I will Daddy, I'll make it my mission!"

Fitz placed Alya down and let her jump in the car. "Monkey, Mama and I have a surprise for you when you get home."  
Alya was sceptical- last time it had been a new carpet for her room...cool carpet but not what she would have on her level of 'surprise'.

"That's fun!" She smiled at him through the mirror. "Are you able to tell me what it is?"  
Fitz shook his head, "Can't almost so secret it's level 7."

Alya gasped, they used SHIELD terms sometimes so that she could understand them whenever they came up in Mack's Skype calls with her. "That's very classified."

They arrived back to the little house, the end of the road and Alya leapt out of the car and legged it into the house. Fitz struggled to keep up. "Monkey wait!"

Alya smiled when she saw Jemma and gave her a hug, then a high five to Nell as Alya thought it was the coolest thing anyone had taught him and she lastly gave Lua a small kiss on her head.

"So what's the surprise Mama?" She bounced on her toes and couldn't stay still whatsoever. Jemma put a finger to her lip.  
"You have to be quiet to see the surprise Sweetie." Alya nodded, placing a finger on her own lip.

They tiptoed into the kitchen and then Jemma turned on the light revealing the little pen where the dog was. Alya had a triple take on the small animal.   
"Is that a doggie?-" She trailed off in surprise. It was so tiny that it could've been a stuffed animal.

"It's our new doggie." Jemma smiled softly, opening the pen door for the puppy to come meet Alya. He ran up to her, Alya sat down on the floor and pet him gently.

Jemma almost had tears in her eyes watching this because Alya really wanted a dog and now she could have one, a little friend that can grow up with her.  
"Mama does he have a name yet?" She asked.

Fitz appeared in the doorway, smiling down at the little puppy and Alya. Nell and Lua came up behind him to go see the puppy too but both Jemma and Fitz intervened with that for the minute.

"Well monkey, we decided maybe you should name him." Fitz knew this was dangerous territory. On walks he wanted to be shouting a normal name. Not something like 'Unicorn!' or "Rainbow!'

"Daddy, I want to name him Gibbon." She giggled, looking down at the puppy again.  
Jemma looked at Fitz and shrugged.  
Fitz laughed, "You can call him Gibbon. It's probably the closest thing to a monkey I'll get." 

___

Gibbon settled pretty well on his first night with the Fitz-Simmons, much to Jemma's surprise. "He's such a good boy."  
Fitz smiled back at her while they were both brushing their teeth. "He is."

They made it to bed at last and ended up where they always did, tucked under the covers together in each other's arms.  
"It was a good idea to get a dog hm?" Jemma whispered into his neck. 

"I like Gibbon. Still can't believe she went for the monkey name." Jemma chuckled.  
"You were the one who wanted to name one of our children Macaque."

Just after 2am Gibbon started crying from his playpen. "It's like having a newborn all over again-" Fitz sighed, getting out of bed and downstairs, Jemma followed him.

Gibbon was scratching the pen, trying to get it open. Jemma came down and opened it, picking up the puppy and bringing him back upstairs to their bed. "Jemma he can't sleep here." Fitz folded his arms. "Oh Fitz, it's only for one night." Fitz sighed once again,

"Alright but as long as I get to call our next pet Twiglet."

**Author's Note:**

> GIBBON THE PUPPY-


End file.
